


秘密房间（上）

by anxious_jojo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_jojo/pseuds/anxious_jojo
Summary: SM，莲西&西莲
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, 川川コンビ - Relationship, 川次方
Kudos: 7





	秘密房间（上）

川尻莲和川西拓実看起来是寻常的一对。这是K第一次来川尻家的初印象。  
K作为金牌家政，每周一三五会来川尻家做清洁。服务知名艺人，家政公司有着严格的规定，未经绝不擅自进入客户私人领域，只在要求的范围内活动。第一天来，开门的川尻莲穿着白衬衫配西裤，文质彬彬地微笑着接待了K：“您好，是K桑吧？欢迎欢迎，今天拜托您了。”川西拓実带着圆框眼镜，穿着淡紫色连帽衫，粉色棉拖，一副居家的样子，手上拿着一条领带，站在川尻莲身后静静地跟K点头致意。K专业地穿上自带的干净拖鞋，拿出自带的清洁工具：“初次见面，我是K。请问哪里需要打扫呢？”  
“麻烦全部房间和客厅、餐厅都需要清洁跟整理。”川尻莲边说边带着K在房间里走动，伸手指给K看相应的房间位置。川西拓実乖巧地牵着他的手跟着。这是一间宽敞的三居室，装修以白色和米黄色为主调，室内设计简洁而温馨，客厅进入走廊，连接着一间主卧，一间客房，还有一间房门关着，可能是书房。“除了最里面那间房间，那里请不要进入。”川西拓実这时才开口说话。  
“好的，我明白了。”说实话K也不是第一次见艺人家里有不许进入的房间，艺人都是有很多秘密的，一般来说可能是金库，或者专门用于创作的工作室，工作室中往往有未公开的作品需要保密。“这是我和公司签署的保密协议，在您家工作过程中如涉及到任何隐私都不会向外传播。不过也建议您将决不能泄漏外人的物品文件等收藏好。”K例行沟通完毕，便开始了清扫工作。

其实这家的清理工作相当轻松。似乎这家主人有些洁癖和强迫症，所有衣物物品都叠放非常整齐，地板、窗户也没有太多污渍，就算经常请家政，也需要每天都将东西整理复原才能保持成这个样子。K一边仔细地寻找积灰的地方一边想，要么就是真的很用心保持整洁，要么是这俩人太忙不怎么在家吧，几乎都没怎么弄乱啊。怎么说情侣的家，卧房总该是有些同床共枕痕迹的，这家人的卧室的床褥看着像每天早上起来，还用手一点点仔细扯平了所有褶皱似的。不过浴室洗手台上有些放乱的男士护肤用品及带水珠的牙刷牙膏，还是透露出这两人至少昨晚是生活在这间房子里的。  
清扫完房间出来，K听到川尻莲和川西拓実的声音从客厅传来。“戴好了，”应该是川西拓実在给川尻莲系刚才他手里的领带，“早点回来哦。”声音带着些不情愿。  
“今天活动有晚宴。肯能会晚一些，我尽量。”川尻莲柔和的声音带着笑意，“怎么啦，怕我多看别的美人吗？”“有什么好怕的，哼。”手重重拍打的声音。  
“哎哟，痛痛痛。”川尻莲声音里笑意更浓了，K从角落里窥探，川尻莲将噘嘴的川西拓実拉到自己怀里，额头抵着额头，“有了拓実，我哪看得见别人啊。”然后送上一个啄吻。川西拓実明显刻意抑制着自己上扬的嘴角，小白了一眼川尻莲，才乖乖搂住他的腰，靠上对方肩膀，小声说了句：“我在那里面等你回来。”  
川尻莲微笑没说话，扳过川西的肩膀，凝视了他一会儿，深深吻了下去。这个吻太动情，川西白皙的颈微微后仰，本已沉醉地闭上眼，突然想起了什么，轻轻推开他，“家里有人呢……而且你该出门了。”说着拿起沙发上摆着的蓝色西装外套，要给川尻莲穿上。川尻莲好像没被满足的小孩一样嘟起嘴巴，但还是乖乖背过身去伸开手，让川西给他套上了外套。  
K觉得这时自己可以出现了，自然地拿着抹布走出客厅，看着牵手走到玄关的二人说道：“先生要出门了吗？”  
“嗯，他今天有工作。”答话的川西拓実并没有抬眼看K，而是一直注视着坐在玄关穿皮鞋的川尻莲。反倒是川尻莲抬头对K嘱咐：“拓実今天在家，麻烦您清扫完给他做好饭再走吧。”  
“好的，没问题。请您走好。”K恭敬地鞠躬答应着，发现身旁的川西拓実的眼睛还是只看着川尻莲，一直目送着他消失在门口。  
真是恩爱的小情侣啊，K想。  
川尻莲走了以后，川西拓実才恢复了和K的眼神交流。交代了自己饮食的喜好后，就自己窝在米色的沙发上抱着抱枕，打开电视看最近二人所属组合出演的打歌节目，看到川尻莲或者自己的特写，时不时握拳自言自语：“好帅！”然后脸埋在枕头里傻笑。K一边清扫着客厅一边忍不住暗笑，没想到偶像自己也有这种迷妹表现。不过K的偷笑很快被川西拓実察觉：“K桑，你在笑我吗？”  
“对不起，您太可爱了。”K有些慌张，但看到川西表情温和，应该是没有触碰到客户的逆鳞。“嘛，因为我最喜欢莲君了……不过请别告诉他。”川西拓実是指放在嘴边，朝K眨了眨眼睛。“好的，二位感情真难得呢。”K圆滑地奉承道。“嗯，”川西拓実甜甜地微笑着，继续望向屏幕中和自己共舞的川尻莲，“毕竟我们是最默契的拍档呢。”  
K不知是不是自己的错觉，那一刻，川西眼中突然划过一丝冷光，不过马上就恢复如常。猎食的鹰，K脑中出现这个词，但又觉得自己应该是看错了。

后来在川尻家工作的日子，K与川尻川西都过得相安无事。并不复杂的清扫，礼貌而不吹毛求疵的客户，偶尔还可以偷听一些小情侣的甜蜜日常。日子久了K发现川尻和川西二人关系确实很好，明明已经在一起七年以上了，看对方的眼神还像高中生一样热烈。二人在家大部分时间都会一起坐在沙发上看电影，或者默默地看各种的书。偶尔在家想拥抱或者接吻，看到K都会马上回避，非常青涩。K觉得他俩是温馨可爱的一对，经常装没看到，或者故意等他们亲热完再出现。  
二人也对K越来越信任。由于工作繁忙，两人经常不在家。于是川尻莲将备用大门钥匙交给了K，以便保持每周三次的家政服务。因此K对公寓的一切陈设都非常熟悉，只有最里面的房间，一次都没踏入过。K是一个从业十年的金牌家政，所以那个房间的门把手都不曾触碰。要知道有些极端客户会检查指纹，就会对家政进行投诉。K不会坏了规矩。

不过一切都在那天改变了。  
这一天，K正独自在川尻家打扫地面。用吸尘器清扫走廊尽头的时候，吸尘器轻轻碰了一下那扇房门。“吱呀”一声，门居然顶开了。客户竟然忘了锁门！K有些惊慌地低下头不敢看，慌乱盲目地带上手套，伸手想去将门关上。看不到前面，慌乱中K又把门推开了些。于是K不得不抬起头迅速地抓住门把手。  
这一抬头，K看到了房中的陈设：雪白的四壁，雪白的一张欧式公主床放于房间正中，除此之外没有其他。K惊了，这么普通的房间，普通到空旷了，有什么好隐藏的呢？  
不过K来不及想这么多，客户马上要回来了，先把门锁上吧。于是K按下门把手的反锁按钮。刚按下去，K差点惊叫出声：白色的床整个翻转过来，变成了冰森森的一副铁床；白房间的四壁竟像屏风一样静静地平移，露出血红色的墙面，血墙上满满挂着黑色的器具：皮鞭、镣铐、绳索……还有好些K叫不上名字的尖锐物。  
K张大了嘴巴，脑子里走马灯地闪过平时川尻和川西甜蜜羞涩的画面，还有川西第一天那个鹰一般的眼神。  
“咔嚓，”公寓大门打开的声音，接着是川西拓実健气的声音：“唔，K桑的鞋子在。K桑！我们回来啦！”  
K强压着猛烈跳动的心脏，深吸一口气锁上了房门，再次调出殷勤的笑脸，快步走出客厅：“二位欢迎回家，辛苦了！”  
“好干净啊，不愧是K桑。”川尻莲依然春风和煦地手扶着川西的背。  
“今天的清理已经完成了，二位早点休息吧。”K生怕自己脸上有一丝惊慌被察觉，赶紧带上工具准备离开。“嗯，你也辛苦了。”川尻莲点点头，伸出一只手要解开自己的领带，却被川西一把抓住。  
“那您慢走呢。”川西微笑着看着玄关换鞋的K，手抓着川尻莲的领带。任谁看着都会以为他是要帮他解开领带吧。只有在K眼里，川西拓実那只手，在暗暗地使劲。


End file.
